Living or Dead
by anubislover
Summary: After Kane betrays The Undertaker at Survivor series, Sara begins to wonder if Mark still loves her. Rated for language. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Undertaker, Sara, their family, or anyone or anything in the WWE. This story was made only for my own and other's amusement. Please do not sue me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara Calaway, wife of the legendary Undertaker, sighed as she looked through her old photo albums. The pictures, filled with images of Mark and herself, brought back so many memories; some bad, some good, and some just plain unforgettable. Her favorite photo was her and Mark's wedding picture. He'd looked so handsome in his tuxedo, and when he kissed her, he'd been so loving and tender. He didn't kiss her like that now. In fact, for the past few months he didn't pay attention to her at all. He'd changed since Kane betrayed him and buried him alive. Mark, the man she loved was gone, and in his place was the Deadman.

She gave a startled jump as the door opened. She turned to look at her husband, but he merely glanced at her coldly and made his way to the kitchen.

_Funny,_ she thought, _I'd half expected the lights to go out and the room to fill with fog._ She shook the image from her mind and went back to her albums.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About two hours later, Sara had gone through every album in the house and Taker was still in the kitchen. Davison, their Rottweiler, lay at her feet and whined, sensing his master's discomfort. Sara smiled slightly and gave him an affectionate belly-rub.

"Well, that's two things that haven't changed; Taker still eats like a horse and you're still a worry-wart," she said with a small laugh. She glanced at the clock: 8:00 PM. "Speaking of food, I think it's about time I fed you."

Davison's ears perked up at the mention of food and ran into the kitchen, Sara following close behind him. She decided if Taker was still there, she would just ignore him like he ignored her. As she entered the kitchen, she saw him at the dining room table sipping a glass of red wine. Sara cocked an eyebrow (a trick she'd picked up from the Rock) at the sight, but just busied herself with Davison's dinner.

A minute later the phone rang. Sara jumped, but Taker didn't even look up from his drink. She quickly got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello, Sara. And how's my favorite widow today?" a cruel voice responded. Sara instantly recognized it and began to seethe with rage.

"Kane, what the fuck do you want?" she snapped. At the mention of his half-brother, Undertaker stood up and walked over to her. For a moment, Sara thought he was going to talk to Kane, but he simply put the phone on speaker, apparently wanting to hear what his brother had to say.

Kane just laughed, "Why Sara, I thought you'd be happy to hear from me! After all, we used to have such fun together. I just wanted to check up on my favorite sister-in-law."

Sara grit her teeth, suppressing the urge to rip the phone out of the wall. "That was before you took away the only man I've ever loved, you sick bastard! Mark is dead because of you! Now all I've got is…" she stopped herself, and after a brief moment, continued. "Now all I've got are my memories and two daughters that are too young to remember their father. You've ruined my life, Kane, and I will never forgive you!" Sara turned off the speaker and hung up the phone, barely keeping her tears at bay.

"Well done, very convincing." Taker's voice startled her, having forgotten he was behind her the whole time. "Now Kane has no reason to think that I am still alive. Good job."

"Go to Hell, you fucking son of a bitch," Sara snapped, walking towards the door.

Taker grabbed her arm. "What was that?" he growled, his green eyes boring right into her.

"You heard me." Feeling particularly bold, fueled by the months of pent-up frustration and the floodgate of emotions Kane's phone call had unleashed, she continued. "And you know, I wasn't lying when I told Kane he'd murdered the man I loved. Obviously, I'm not looking at Mark anymore; I'm looking at some sick, sadistic, dead freak that just looks like my husband!" Sara tried to wrench her arm away, but the Undertaker easily kept his grip and pulled her back against him. Tall as she was, she had to bend her neck almost completely back in order to glare at him. She was pissed of, and she had meant every word. His furious expression, however, made her wish she had, for once, kept her mouth shut.

"Now you listen to me, Sara, because I'm only going to say this once; do not make me angry. Bad things happen when I'm angry, and I'd hate for anything to happen to that pretty face of yours." It was a thinly veiled threat, and the cold way he said it made Sara shiver in fear.

_Sara, you idiot, why couldn't you have just once kept quiet? It was one thing for him to just ignore you, but now he's pissed!_ she berated herself as the tears she had held back started to fall.

"However," he continued, his voice much calmer and his expression softening, "you're wrong. While I may not act like the man you agreed to spend your life with, I am still Mark." He let go of her arm and gently cupped her cheek, whipping a tear away with his thumb. He slowly leaned in. "And living or dead, I will never stop loving you." With that, he kissed her with all the tenderness and passion he'd kissed her with on their wedding day; a kiss of pure love and promise. She kissed back just as passionately, having gone for months without even the smallest touch from her husband.

"Oh, God, Mark…" she began when the kiss finally ended, but he cut her off.

"Where are the girls?" Sara was startled at the almost random nature of the question.

"They're spending the week with my mother. Why?"

Taker easily scooped her up into his arms and grinned wickedly at her. "Just want to make sure nobody walks in on us. Now," he began kissing her neck, "how about I take you to the Dark Side?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over an hour later, Sara lay in her husband's arms, both of them still catching their breath from possibly the best sex they had had since their honeymoon. Mark leaned over and kissed her head. "So," he chuckled, "am I forgiven?"

Sara laughed at her husband's carefree attitude and snuggled into his chest. "Oh, I don't know," she smirked, "I mean, the sex was OK, but it could have been better."

Mark sat up and stared at her incredulously, but the minute he saw her expression, he lay back down and shook his head, laughing. "Woman, you're more evil than I am!"

A thought suddenly entered her mind, and Sara looked up at his face. "Mark, what are you going to do about Kane? I know he's your brother, but what he did to you was worse than anything else either of you has ever done. Besides, sooner or later he's going to figure out you're not as dead as he'd like."

Mark smiled at his wife's concern. "Don't worry, Darlin', I'll deal with Kane soon enough. Right now, though, I just want to lay her with you. I've been so focused on planning my revenge I've completely ignored you, and I want to make up for lost time." Sara grinned and nodded, resting her head back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard Mark whisper to her, "Remember, Sara; whether I'm living or dead, I will always love you."

Sara smiled and whispered back, "I know, and I will always love you too."

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, love it? Hate it? This story took me a while because I didn't know how to end it, but I think it turned out pretty well. I'd love for you to give me some feedback so I can figure out how I'm doing. Keep on rollin'! SARA AND TAKER RULE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
